Fever
by captainme
Summary: As AnaMaria is taken into the grips of fever and pneumonia, jack thinks over his relationship with her and ponders on his thoughts. please r&r. JackAna oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean even though I would love to say I did!

Jack watched as his first mate and best friend was being taken into the grips of fever and pneumonia. The battle had been a nasty one, one that once again the pearl became victorious but this time it came with a great price. Ana Maria had been stabbed several times in the lower abdomen, and had been pushed off the side of the ship into the water. The only reason she was still with them was because Jack had seen her being pushed off the side, and had jumped in to save her. It had taken them over an hour to stop her bleeding; in that time she had shown all the signs of pneumonia and fever. It wasn't looking good for the girl.

Jack thought over, how he had met Ana Maria. He had stolen her boat the morning after meeting her. It was funny. He never really thought about that until now. He started to think about how she had managed to persuade his crew to come back to him. He didn't know why she did it; he didn't think she did either. All he knew is that he had a lot to thank her for. Jack had made Ana Maria his first mate, because he trusted her. He trusted her a hell of a lot more then he trusted anyone else on his crew. Sure he had a loyal crew but every now and then they would try and rebel against his actions. He didn't want to have to keep totally tight lipped about everything, to stop the chance of mutiny. During the last couple of months Ana Maria had become Jacks best friend. If he ever felt down she would know how to cheer him up, usually by just saying something or bringing him a bottle of rum, but to him it still matter as something big. They sometimes just sat out on deck or in his cabin talking, he would tell her everything, even if he were met by a slap, which he still got from her occasionally, but not as much as he would expect to. Most of the time, he deserved the slaps he got, and sometimes when he didn't deserve one she would just let it go. One of the things he loved about her. Loved? Where did that come from? He didn't love Anamaria. Did he? Jack tried to change the subject that was going on in his head. His mind drifted back 10 years ago. His only other best friend had been bootstrap Bill.

Bootstrap died because of Jack. He had stuck up for Jack and everything from then on had turned against him. Jack felt a pang of guilt at the thought of that. Bill had been a good man. His thoughts over Bill drifted over to Will. Will and Elizabeth. Jack and Anamaria had gone to see them, only three weeks ago. They would be expecting their baby any day now. If it hadn't already arrived that was. Jack laughed. Will had gone really red, when Liz told them about when she told Will she was expecting. Apparently the whelp had fainted. Jack smiled. Since then on Liz had been under house arrest, not allowed to leave unless it was an emergency. Apparently, Liz had told Ana that she went out when ever Will wasn't there. Jacks thoughts turned back to Ana. Her temperature was sharply increasing. Whatever was going on inside her didn't look good. Her body was raked with shakes so much that Jack had to hold her down.

"Shh shh it's ok, Ana, its ok." Jack tried to reassure her, inside him he hoped she could hear him, or even no that he was there for her. A small part of him knew that she didn't know that he was there; she was lost in her own world. Whether or not it was good, he couldn't tell.

As Jack sat down and started to watch her again, a knock came from his door.

"Yeah"

"Cap'n where would we be heading next?"

"Erm, Gibbs just head for Tortuga, maybe there will be a good doctor on the port somewhere."

"Aye Cap'n." as Gibbs made to leave he turned around "Cap'n keep us updated on how she be doin" Jack turned around and smiled a weak smile. As much as Gibbs had protested to having the female pirate aboard at first, he had grown attached to her, as had the crew. He had later admitted to Jack that she might be the one woman who wasn't bad luck to have on a ship. At the time Jack couldn't stop laughing, basically it had come out of nowhere, such a random comment.

"Aye Gibbs ill keep ye informed." Jack told Gibbs before turning his attention back onto Anamaria. Sometime during his brief conversation with Gibbs, she had opened her eyes. Jack hovered over her, talking to her, trying to see if she was in there. There was nothing. Her eyes gave off a distant look, her usual glint, and smile not there. Even though she is a hard women, as she grew accustom to life on the pearl, she had began to let herself go, she had the most beautiful smile. Oh no Jack thought, he was at it again. Thinking lovely thoughts of Ana Maria, Jack didn't know what was wrong with him. _Must be the worry of her slipping away_ Ana Maria's eyes stopped giving off the distant look instead something else had entered her eyes. Fire.

Anamaria POV

Anamaria looked around her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. Well that was until someone came out of the fog.

"Kirk?"

"Yes Anne, It's me. I've come for you. We can be together at last. Just like I promised all those years ago."

"No! No I don't want to die. I… I need to live. I have things to live for. People who need me."

"Annie, I promised you that the first chance I would get, I would take you. It was what you wanted." Ana looked at her old friend. Kirk had been her mate when she was 10. He saved her from a fire, but died himself. She had made him promise that if she didn't have any thing worth living for, the first chance he got he would take her, to be with him. But I do have something to live for. I know I do. My life on the pearl, and and…

" How can I make it so I don't die." Kirk just looked at her and laughed. His eyes dark and evil.

" My dearest Anne, you can't stop me, I want you now, and I'm going to take you. Its not as if you have anything to live for is it." Ana's reaction changed she was no longer upset at the fact her friend was trying to kill her, but was angry, angry because she knew she had everything to live for. Even if she had only just realised it.

"But… But I do have things to live for Kirk. And you KNOW IT!"

"Ok then Anne. If you want to live then you'll have to fight me for your life."

"Fine!" Anamaria and Kirk duelled for about an hour before she finally won.

Jacks POV

Jack had been watching Anamaria for about an hour. Every now and then Gibbs would come and ask how she was doing, if he could get him anything and generally being concerned. Jack was mesmerised, the girl that lay in font of him, had had so many different emotions go through her eyes, which were still open, and not blinking. At first she had had fire in her eyes. Then another emotion he rarely saw in those eyes. Sadness. Then the fire returned. Jack was desperate to know what was going on inside her head, to give her so much pain. At one point her breath had quickened so much and her temperate was so high, Jack thought he was going to lose her. But she had soon got her breathing back to normal and her temperature was going down as well. Jack's thoughts had been all over the place. He was so frightened of losing her. And he didn't know idea why. Gibbs though had come to a conclusion to why Jack was so horrified at the thought of her dying, and when he first told Jack, Jack just stared at him in disbelief.

"Jack, ye love 'er that's why your so scared she's goin' t' die."

"Gibbs, me mate I'm scared she's going to die because she's my first mate and my friend not because I, I…" Jack couldn't even bring himself to say the words. He knew Gibbs was right but just didn't want to admit it.

"Jack ye do. Ye can see. Ye know it to ye just don't wanta admit it." With that Gibbs had turned and walked out of the cabin. As Jack thought of that conversation he noticed Ana coming around.

"Welcome back to the land of the living sleeping beauty." Ana just looked at him. Then she smiled a smile just for her and Jack. She knew why she had won her battle of fever and pneumonia; she had won it for him.

A/N I posted this at the beginning of 2004 would you believe! My first ever fanfiction. I read through it just now for the first time in ages, and realized just how bad spelling mistakes and grammar was, so I've done my best to fix it. This story defiantly isn't my best work, but bare in mind I haven't changed any of the detail other then spelling corrections and I've done my best with the grammar. Leave a review after reading. Ta! Captainme


End file.
